jikosafandomcom-20200213-history
The World Deck
Golem 'T'he card’s image shows a deck of cards, stacked unevenly, upon a cloth-covered wooden table. A metal man sits upon a chair positioned at the table. The top card is face up. That card’s image shows a deck of cards, stacked unevenly, upon a cloth-covered wooden table. The top card is face down. The card is captioned, “Golem”. The card is captioned, “Me”. Storm 'T'he card’s image shows a sailing ship caught in a terrible storm. The sea looks as if boiling, the sky is dark as night, lit for an instant by a bolt of lightning. The eerie, cold radiance illuminates the ship’s deck, the broken mast, the tiny figures of terrified sailors, and a massive wave, poised to crash down onto the ship. There are more ships, barely visible in the distance, and the wreckage of even more. The card is captioned “Storm” Tavern 'T'he cards image is highly contrasting with colors radically changing between any two objects, it has a drawn appearance. It depicts the inside of a tavern that is completely full of green skinned creatures drinking from italicized mugs. A bartender stands with his back to the viewer as he grabs more plates off the top shelf. Musical instruments can be seen floating and quite a few of the men are dancing near them. The wall behind the instruments has it's paint melting off, the floor appears to be wet. The card is captioned "Business". Sea King 'T'he card shows a beach scene, with warm yellow sands and a brilliantly blue sky. In the foreground, two robed figures stand side by side, watching a sizable group of dark skinned children as they climb, play, and chase one another. Some of the children wear only bright loincloths and sometimes chest wraps; others have tunics or even robes, but all have their heads covered or wrapped. Their choice of playground is the house-sized skull of some strange beast, partially sunk in the sand, a ribcage stretching out of frame. The card is captioned “Youth”. Keeper The card’s image is divided into mirrored halves, top and bottom. Both show a man in a boat on a still expanse of water, underneath a night sky. The boat is small, with a folded sail and a lamp hanging off the bow. The man is wearing a heavy coat and a hat which he’s holding onto his head with one hand, the other pointing at the sky; he has an expression of wonder or confusion. On one half of the card, the sky is full of stars, rendered in loving detail. On the other, only parts of the dark sky have stars; there is also a faintly visible, massive human figure, made out of soft light. He is carrying a painter’s palette, and wielding a brush that is tipped in starlight. The card is captioned “Steersman” The Book The card’s image shows a leatherbound book, lying open upon a stone pedestal, surrounded by a faint, ethereal glow. A tree, thick of trunk and twisted of limbs, rises from the tome’s pages, its roots snaking out and burrowing into the parchment. The writing is indecipherable and seems to be in many different languages. Here and there, the ink is distorted, forming miniature, humanoid shapes that cluster in groups, seemingly re-enacting different scenes; here a group crouches around some manner of sage or preacher, another is locked in mortal struggle, yet another is trying and failing to climb the tree’s trunk. Wherever are the figures, the writing is distorted, flowing into their black shapes. The card is captioned, in a crude, angular font, “Elintrgah”